Swim for Me, Bright Eyes
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: Not all stories have a happy beginning. The ocean that once embraced them tenderly will expose its fangs to those who betray it. Rin will discover that not all dolphins are cold-hearted. A certain bright eyes will quiver his previous beliefs.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Forgive me if I had done a bad research on the tales and mythical creatures. I'm not sure if this will go more than one chapter. I was inspire by a picture and wish to share this story I made. No cruel comments. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Encounter<p>

Do you feel the water luring you in? The ocean waves speak of so many stories, stories I only know. Dive deeper, deeper into the world I was born from. Do you believe in fantasy? Do you believe in a place different from that of the human world? I'm sure you don't. You take for granted the little things that is invisible to your eyes. You don't know that just one step away, there is a different land. There are creatures living with you. You might not see them but they exist.

Do you see that guy wearing a work suit? Well, he is an Amphithere hidden in a human body. He wishes to once visit his temple. They avoid conflict, being poor fighters in their true forms. However, his gaze is hypnotic. One look into his eyes and you will feel fear creep inside you.

Do you see that little girl hiding herself from the world? She is a Chenoo. They are known to fight their own kind with uprooted trees, boulders, arrows and spears. The interesting thing is that they never fight with knives. I always wondered the reason behind that. Anyways, when they are near humans, they tend to blend with their surroundings. After all, they can be controlled easily by shamans. If you don't know what a shaman is, it's a person that has access to the world of the good and evil spirits.

Then there is the teenage boy dressed in black. I know he is a Raven. There is a lot of different ways people of ancient times see the raven. I would say I believe that this raven boy is from the Swedish believes that ravens are ghost of murdered people. I can be wrong. I haven't read much about them.

I smile to myself when I remember the poem The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. How I loved reading his poems when I was a little child. My favorite line of the poem is:

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, _

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor _

_Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

I broke out of my trance when I noticed I was getting off topic. Then there's me. What am I? I'm half-shark, half-human. And how is that possible? I know, however, my species is different. It all started with the god of sharks, Kamohoalii. All I know is that Kamohoalii fell in love with a beautiful lady named Kalei. He didn't want her to see him like that so he transformed himself into a handsome man. Later on, Kalei became his wife.

Kalei was expecting a child. Days before she gave birth, he told her of his true identity. He told her that he had to leave her, but before doing so, he gave her instructions about their son. The child must never be fed meat because it would cause the child to be able to change his body. And we know somewhere along this folk tale, someone didn't heed the warning.

Kalei had told her family about her husband's true nature. The grandfather wanted the boy to be strong, to be a good warrior. Therefore, he fed Nanaue meat when he had some. Nanaue grew to be a strong man, but his mother begged him to try keeping his shark instincts controlled. He wasn't allowed to bathe. If he were to touch water, he would turn into a shark.

I returned to the real world, unaware that I had been sitting on this bench for so long. I don't even know why I like thinking about my people's past. I'm not a nerd, but I do like knowing where I came from. I stretched my muscles, inhaling deeply and letting it all out. My brownish-red hair moved with the cool summer breeze. I should head home before my friends notice I have been gone. I don't want anyone telling my father that I have been sneaking to the human world.

I got up and walked back to the beach, my hands in my pockets. I didn't pay much attention of the stares people were giving me. To be honest, I don't give a shit.

I turned around when I caught sight of three guys running. I look at the sky. It will rain soon, but they have a different scent. I don't know why but I know they're not human.

"Haru-chan, we have to go!"

My eyes focused on a beauty none like other. It was a tall teenage boy, black hair and unique ocean blue eyes. What got my attention was his face. It didn't show any emotion. As if sensing my presence, he looked at me. Our eyes met, red clashing with blue. I kept looking into his eyes in a way that would seem like I was looking for at least a hint of emotion. My eyes drifted to his white shirt buttoned up but stopping to reveal his collarbone.

"Come on! It's getting late," a blonde, short boy said to the one I had my eyes on.

Haru. Was that a nickname? It sounded so sweet.

We lost eye contact the moment he ran past me. I closed my eyes. Who was he? And why is he so intriguing?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The ocean is just a vast of water for the human eye. They do not notice the true beauty deep within. There lives creatures that would be in mythical books. Many years ago, the kingdoms were at peace. There was no war, no hatred for each other. They lived as friends, as family members and even as lovers. One day, a tragic accident happened. The king of the Dolphin kingdom was assassinated. Out of nowhere, the blame was put upon the Shark clan. Many argued about this sad event. There was no proof of who did it. The harsh words split the Peace Treaty of the Seven Oceans. The ones that was most impacted was the Shark clan. All the blame was placed on them even when they were innocent of the crime. The sharks and dolphins went into war. The ocean was filled with blood. Years of war, none giving up. When there was no hope of gaining back their reputation, the sharks isolated themselves from everyone, holding hatred, bitterness and sadness in their hearts. The ocean was separated into the different kingdoms we know today. All child that was a creation of two different kingdoms were killed. No one spoke of the children who were taken away from their parents. Years passed by and all seemed to go back to normal. The sharks have not forgotten of the humiliation they were put in. Some could say that the sharks look for revenge. To avoid war, the dolphin kingdom banned the sharks from ever coming near them. If there was a shark found in their territory, he or she will be sent to court and charged with life in the dungeon. The sharks shared the same feelings towards the dolphins. The difference would be that any dolphin found in shark territory would be courted in front of everyone and killed. It is a cruel punishment but they no longer trusted the dolphins. They no longer felt anything for them.

Rin knew the story top to bottom, left to right and even upside down. His father told him that no dolphin should be trusted. They might look innocent but they are wicked things. Rin believed that, too. The dolphins had to pay for their actions. Yes, the king got assassinated but the killer was never identified. Who dared place the blame on his people?

Rin reached the shore. He had already forgotten about the teenager he saw. His mind drifted to the ocean calling out to him. He could feel the worry of his sister, Gou. She had covered for him every time he went to the human world. Gou would do anything for him. Rin was grateful that he has such a loving, caring sister. She looked just like Rin, except for her way of thinking. In her mind, she thought the dolphins are innocent. Yes, there was a tension between the two kingdoms but an agreement can be accomplished if only the two kings would sit down and talk about it. It sounded so simple when she said it. His sister was too young to learn the cold truth. Let her think that there is still hope. All that matters is her happiness.

Rin got in the water. It embraced him in its wonderful presence. Rin transformed into his shark form. Instead of legs, he had a shark tail, gill slits on the side of his body, two dorsal fins, an anal fin, pelvic fin and pectoral fin. Let's not forget his beautiful caudal fin. He looked handsome for a shark.

Rin rushed to the castle. He was going to be late for the ceremony. Out of nowhere, he got the scent of a dolphin. It's a good thing that the shore belongs only to the humans. He got a glimpse of blue hair. Rin ignored it. It was none of his business what the dolphin was doing.

"Haru-chan!"

Did he hear right? He heard that name at the park. Rin directed his attention. He was not surprised to see the guys from the park. Rin's eyes slightly widened when the one name Haru was of the dolphin kingdom. Their eyes met again. Rin huffed in annoyance. He looked away and rushed towards his home. He was fast and swift, not bothering to talk with anyone. He soon arrived and sneaked inside his room. Gou was swimming in circles, worried. When she saw Rin, all her worries went away. She gave him a tight hug.

"The practice for the ceremony is about to start. Where have you been? Father was looking all over for you. Come, we can't waste more time."

She grabbed Rin's hand and swam to the throne room.

Soon, Rin will become king. He will fix the problems with the dolphins. He will make them suffer. No mercy will be shown. The Shark kingdom _will_ get their revenge.


End file.
